


Dear Logan,

by SomeFicOnTheInternet



Series: That Robot Logan au two people asked for [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Human AU, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet
Summary: Logan is an ordinary honour student his University. Nice childhood. Lovely high school friends, though they never kept in touch. Now he has Patton, Virgil, and Roman. Ordinary group. Ordinary life. Or so he thought. The day this letter appeared in his mail. Logan finally realised. Maybe he wasn't so ordinary after all.





	Dear Logan,

Dear Logan Sanders,

I regret to be the one to tell you that you are not actually Logan. You are 70G4N-LS. A robotic system made by me to test the limits of modern-day technology. The memories you have of childhood were all placed there to test the manipulability of your memory files. Your inability to express and understand emotions well is due to a coding bug I could not remove when putting them in. Your high school education doesn't actually exist, If you were to contact ‘former classmates’ you would find nothing but automated responses, tailored to your regular speech habits. All of this was coded in you to see if you could blend in with society without knowledge of being different. This test was extremely successful, despite emotional communication issues. You have friends, take university classes, and are unique enough to be considered an individual. The option of whether or not to tell these friends of your robotic nature, and show them your robotic functions is ultimately up to you. But both me, and you’ll find your coding, strongly advise against it. 

There used to be blocks in your code keeping you away from certain functions. These blocks are now removed. Functions available to you include, but are not limited too; 24/7 access to the internet. A taser gun located in your right hand. Ability to weigh options from a completely logical standpoint. You can go without eating, sleeping, or breathing but you are still able to do all humanly functions. These are among several other things available to you. 

 

Warnings: You are solar powered. An hour in the sun will allow a days worth of charge. You can hold up to a months charge at a time so this shouldn’t be an issue. I’m sure you’ve deducted you are waterproof. But if fully emerged in water for multiple hours some may leak into your inner components and slow you down. You have a small cable port in your foot. If necessary you can plug yourself into a computer and look through your files and code. In a file labelled ‘Components and Blocks Info’ you can find easy access to explanations on blocked functions. And instructions on how to remove things like glamour from your external personal. Other then that do not mess with your files. You could easily make it so you are missing key components to how you function. Also never plug yourself into a computer that has even to the smallest chance of giving you a virus. You have virus protection installed, but once past that there is nothing stopping the virus from eating up your code. 

This is all I can tell you, for now, 70G4N-LS, but if you have questions, email me at xxxxxxxxxxxxx@xxxxxx.xx. 

Your creator, 

Thomas Sanders.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate cleaning. I might make a series of one-shots centred around this. Depends on how often I'm bored. Or if anyone wants more. Other than that, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
